


Nightfall

by ninecupcakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dreamtale, Dreamtale's Bad Ending, Gen, Nightmare's POV, POV First Person, Trying to follow canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecupcakes/pseuds/ninecupcakes
Summary: Nightmare keeps a journal.It holds more stories than he'd ever wish for.





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> First off-!  
> So sorry for being the most inactive human being in the planet. Essays and rehearsals and stuff... Summerrr~ I need youuu~ The final chapter for Blind Joy is about 90% done, don't panic. uvu
> 
> Anyway... good news is: Dreamtale recently sprang back to life! so I just felt like doing a little something. uwu Most of this is canon, as far as I know, but of course I let my imagination take its course at times
> 
> Now, a couple clarifications:
> 
> \- Text with t̛h̴is s̶t̷y͡le means it's badly written, scribbled over, etc.  
> \- There are sentences that end with an asterisk (*): these are references to canon facts that are fairly new or were taken from Joku's livestreams, which are solely in Spanish, so you can now learn a few fun facts about Dreamtale. uwu They're explained in the end notes.

6/3

It was supposed to be our birthday yesterday. Sixth birthday.

I almost forgot what that word meant.

Mother used to say it was, not only the day in which you grew older, but also the day in which friends and family would stick closely to you and show you their affection.

Dream is always gone, and he was yesterday too. He’s my only family. And my only friend. Nobody has ever given me anything nor has ever looked at me with a smile, and the day before was not an exception. In fact, I think it became worse.

He did give me something, though… later on, at night. This diary, as a matter of fact.

It has a smiley face carved on it. I thought he didn’t like to “mess up” books or other stuff…*

 

7/3

I do like it. I just realized I haven’t gotten my hands off it yet; I slept with it in my lap like it was the second dearest thing I had, and today I’m still holding on to it.

I didn’t see Dream’s presents. At least, he didn’t show them to me. Or… did he not get any…?

No, that’s ridiculous. He didn’t, but _I_ did? In some other planet, perhaps, that’s possible. But not in real life.

I’m the worthless one, not him.

 

9/3

Sometimes I just don’t know what to write, but I try not to leave blank pages. That’d be insulting… Dream didn’t give this to me just so I could fill it with empty spaces.

Speaking of… he’s gone again.

He’s been running off more often than ever for the past two years… and he always comes back at night.* It’s been a long time since we’ve watched a sunset together.

I miss him…

 

10/3

I wonder if he reads this when he wakes up, since he’s always up and going early in the morning, much before me.

He stayed by my side all day long today, though he did leave for a while in the afternoon.

He came back to watch the sunset with me.

 

12/3

Why do they keep looking at me like that…?

Dream hasn’t stayed with me again since. It’s only been a couple days, but it feels like a week… a month… Where is he going?

Those people certainly seem more interesting than me…

They’re… they’re not good… but he doesn’t know.

 

14/3

He came back when I was fast asleep… which was fairly late.

That was the one time I was glad he didn’t stay.

He didn’t get to see that rock thrown at me. It was just… the hundredth one or so…

 

20/3

There are more and more people looking at me like they’re plotting each day.

Their hatred… it keeps increasing. I can see it in their eyes. They look like demons. I can’t even try and search for Dream, they’ll just… push me away, shove me away.

Sometimes, I don’t even need to move for them to gang up on me.

Dream… get them away from me…

 

1/4

He’s been by my side for the past two days…

Only because I look like I’ve fallen off a mountain and rolled down sharp rocks for hours.

He doesn’t believe I fell… but I keep my mouth shut. He doesn’t have to know. He doesn’t deserve to know. He’ll be mad at those people, then they’ll be mad at him, and I’ll only infect him with my bad luck. But he's really worried, and... it wrenches my heart to lie...

It’s better like this… even if I really want to tell him to never leave me…

 

…it’s better…

 

2/4

He’s off again.

 

Come back…

 

3/4

Why does it take him so long to come back…?

 

4/4

I’m lonely…

I’m… afraid…

They keep threatening me. I’m trying to hide, I’m trying to disappear from their sight… but they just keep coming back.

Their words… they hurt…

Almost as much as the kicks they land on me or the many objects trying to crack my skull open. I can only assume crying is a crime now…

I’ve heard the word “devil” yelled at me so many times…

I… I do feel like one…

 

5/4

I don’t know how I’m going to explain that crack on the side of my skull.

Can you really hide the scars of a punch…?

I didn’t even do anything… That person told me to leave their yards alone.

They’re framing me…

It won't take long until there are rumors of me having murdered someone...

 

6/4

Dream really did not believe me last night, and I can’t blame him; he only let it go because he came back late and I was exhausted.

Of crying.

Of cowering.

 

They’ll kill me…

 

14/4

C̵͢o͠m̸ę ͞͡b̡a͝ck̴.̛͏..

I͏͏ nę̵eḑ̴ ̢y͜͜ou͠͡..̛̛͡.̕͟  
̛͝

NOW͢͢.̵.͘͟.͡!

 

15/4

I’m tired…

I’m really tired…

I’m sorry for ripping all those pages off… but having a knife pointed at you all of a sudden still leaves deep scars.

 

2/5

I can’t.

 

3/5

Dream almost saw me crying.

It’s so hard not to tear up every five seconds.

I… I have to stop it…

 

9/5

Dream will be mad about it, but…

I just have to try…

I know they hate me because I’m merely the guard of their negativity.

I know I hate myself.

But Dream and I are not different… I can be as helpful as he is…

 

…but I can’t.

They’re sacred.

 

20/5

I have nothing to do.

I’m lonely.

I’m afraid.

All I could come up with today was to type down dates up until the first week of next month.

 

I’m still thinking about it, but…

How’d I explain it to him?

 

…some people wished I’d throw myself off a cliff today.

 

 

…I… wish there was one…

 

21/5

 

I̵͟ ̧͡W͜A̷͡NT̵̨ ̧TH͘EM̷ ̵͟A͏L͘L̵̕͢ ̷̨T͟͡O͢ ̶̕͡D̸̨̢I̸E

 

22/5

…I’ll do it.

I have to do something.

 

I̧͠ h̢͡av̨͟͞e̸ ͝tǫ̵̧ ̴͞d̨͡o͢ ̨͜sơm͢e̸̛t͘h̷͝in͟͜͠g̡͘͠ ̢o͠͞r ̨e̸̴͝l̸͢s̶̴e̕͟͝ ̨I’ll̸͝ d͏i̴̛e.

 

 

…I just wonder if Dream will be proud of me.

 

23/5

 

24/5

 

25/5

 

26/5

 

27/5

 

28/5

 

29/5

 

30/5

 

31/5

 

1/6

 

2/6

 

3/6

 

4/6

 

5/6

 

6/6

 

7/6

…what’s this even for?

 

9/6

This proves how boring it all is.

Why am I writing on this again…?

 

10/6

Some people were beating up this tiny skeleton.

How feeble he was… at least I had one good laugh for the day.

 

. . .

 

 

So why’d it bother me so much…?

Well, the joys of borrowing.*

 

I killed them all.

I wasn’t going to… Ugh, this little pipsqueak, can’t take anything.

 

The skeleton smiled at me.

Thanked me.

 

He’s… really negative.

He insists on staying with me.

 

…who the hell is this idiot.*

 

11/6

He is helpful.

More so than those useless Papyrus or whatever.*

According to him, not everything is dead and gone in Dreamtale.

…some random feline thinks he can do something.*

 

12/6

He’s gone.

Gone for good.

 

Perfect, isn’t it?

 

 

 

_So is the statue._

 

17/6

Where the hell did it go.

 

8/7

This guy is such a naïve idiot. Keeps trying to be nice to me like I give a damn.

Lucky him he is actually helping.

I’ll actually consider him worthy if he ever finds Dream.

 

29/7

…this thing is useless.

Not that anything worthwhile is happening.

To hell with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1/3

There you are…

 

Needless to say, it’s embarrassing to have been looking for a bunch of pages jammed together for centuries.

Perhaps I’d need this…

 

5/3

Something has been wrong today.

I still cannot get rid of this feeling, like something is about to happen, or should happen…

 

Oh… the little idiot’s birthday.

I thought dead people don’t celebrate their birthdays.*

 

6/4

I found him.

 

7/4

H̶͝Ơ͟W͜ ̸THE̢͘ ̛H̶E̛͜͠L͠L͘͠͞ ̕D̢͟I̕D̴͠ ̴͡H̡̢E͟͠ ͘Ę̡̕S̵̡̧C͘A͡͡P̕͞E̵

 

8/4

Yesterday was a laugh.

It did work. At first.

Seeing him bawling over those stupid things his brother wrote all those years ago…

It should have been more than a distraction.

Little rascal still got away.

At least… I know he still is rather sentimental.

 

14/4

That almost worked.

It was pathetic to see him cry over a cape.*

…this stupid pipsqueak is actually sad about it somehow. Welcome to the world, I don’t give a damn if you gave it to him.

 

Thing is, I don’t want this damn rag, I want his soul–

 

20/4

Why does this idiot keep so many cats.

They are insufferable.

 

24/4

I have not seen Dream for a while. And that’s strange, considering more than a few universes are drowning in their own despair by now.

Soon enough… and this cat-lover better be useful.

 

3/5

Caught a glimpse of him.

He’s different.

 

Where did he even get that attire…?

 

He still has what's left of that insipid cape.

I'll have this as a reminder to tear it to shreds in front of him before killing him.

 

6/5

He has a bow.

And those damn arrows hurt.

 

He wants war, doesn’t he?

 

10/5

This obnoxious painter is an enigma, I swear.

He’s empty.

 

He had the guts to laugh at me, to mock me.

He’s damn lucky he’s able to teleport that fast.

Thing is… he knows Dream.

 

17/5

First one, then the other… Error is yet another enigma. But he is far more interesting than Ink would ever wish to be.

He thinks he can win against me.

In all honesty, I would not brag about it, but he has his points.

He’s strong.

 

20/5

Ink was pissed off today.

One of those vials was empty.

I’m certain it was red.

 

2/6

Took him long enough.

The cat-lover found out just now that Ink and Dream had a fight.*

At least he can put up a fight. Now… on to find out why he tagged along. Ink protects worlds from collapsing or something along those lines. Why would they fight...

 

4/6

Congratulations, Dream, you figured out not everyone in this world is a do-gooder.

 

He’s naïve. He was too naïve to realize that his little artist friend or whatever he was couldn’t care less about the people yours truly ruined the lives of.

I wish I could have seen his face when he figured it out.

 

Error took that as an advantage to fight Ink or whatever. Two obstacles out of the way…

 

14/6

He was actually trying to help people from Horrortale of all places.

It was pretty entertaining to watch him try and talk some sense into those skeletons. It was all fun and games until he almost got a cleaver to the head, though… stupid brat.

It’s such an embarrassment to have to help him.*

Too bad he got away.

And I got an arrow.

 

24/6

He’s friends with Ink again.

Of course.

Maybe sir Picasso can help me out a little. Certain someone hasn’t been very cooperative. At least he’s still sad.

I have never known why.

 

11/7

Dream didn’t even let me approach that universe.

To hell with him.

 

…he’s gaining a little too much confidence.

 

4/8

I visited Dreamtale.

It’s strange how it’s still standing.

 

…guess who was there.

Little ball of sunshine is pretty fast. Too much for my own liking.

 

14/8

Error actually challenged me to a fight, and for the most stupid reason I have ever heard.

He said he was tired of me messing with the universes; that mass-murdering people who couldn’t muster the strength to fight back was the complete opposite of fun, and that he was not about to lose the only job he had to... a squid.

 

I left.

It was so pathetic.

 

15/8

He’s following me.

This skeleton truly wants to die.

 

19/8

I had to save Dream again because he tried to get Error away from me, like I was some damsel in distress. His display was so pitiful; when he plays his cards right, he can easily get away from me with no more than a couple of arrows, but he got his soul tied up in the blink of an eye.

That could have been a perfect chance.

 

At least I know Error won’t meddle around as much. Not with that huge scar that most likely broke a rib or two.

I did warn him. He's lucky to be alive.

 

21/8

One of my Papyrus found Dream around Underswap.

He’s hurt.

Error is not one to mess around with when he's serious, is he?

 

22/8

I̵͡'̨M ͞S͠U̵͡͞CH͘ ̨̡Ą ̢͠P͏A̛T͞H̶E͟͡T̢I̢̛C͏͢ P͏Į͘͠Ę͜͞CE O̡F͢͞ ͘F̧͟I͜Ļ͝TH̵

 

23/8

Long story short, I need to fight more often. This whole intimidation thing… it has been a while since I don’t actually attack someone, and Error is another case altogether. Maybe if I find Ink again... After all, he has nothing to give me.

 

I caught him by surprise this time.

He was in my grasp.

He shouldn’t have been able to escape.

But he did, and he actually fought me. He wasn’t only trying to distract me so he could run away… he was actually trying to kill me.

At least, that was what it felt like. Way too many arrows…

 

 

He would never do something like that.

He’s too weak.

He doesn’t have the heart.

 

29/9

He wants to fight me.

The cat-lover told me so.

He found Dream in some Storyshift replica’s Waterfall and was told that he wanted this whole madness to end.

 

 

Who am I to say no?

 

30/9

_He was such a fool._

_And that soul was such a treasure._

 

1/10

The world feels so different.

Nobody tries to fight back anymore.

It’s over for them…

…this is delightful.

 

A rough fight has its benefits. I would have never expected Dream to almost kill me. 

 

2/10

The little guy is not speaking anymore. His cats are crowding him at this point.

He’s constantly moping, curled up in a ball, not doing anything.

 

…ugh, these memories…

 

3/10

Ink is furious.

 

 

Look at how much I care.

 

4/10

I let one universe collapse.

 

He’s seething now.

 

 

Good.

 

5/10

Of course, he somehow found his way into the castle.

Or, should I say… into his doom?

I don’t know what I was expecting from him, but having in mind the times he successfully fought Error off, I surely expected more than the pathetic display he came up with today.

 

Well, one less.

 

6/10

Life is… rather boring.

I don’t even need to be there to intimidate someone, they’re all already done for.

Guess taking a few lives won’t be much trouble.

Everyone needs to have some fun.

 

5/3

Guess which day it is?

I fully destroyed Dreamtale today. Happy birthday, you're welcome.

I got memories of Dream and whatnot… again, the joys of borrowing.

 

 

Life is still boring.

I had to kill the cat-lover. He flat out told me he wanted to stay away from me, that he didn’t need my company anymore, that he was afraid.

 

 

To hell with him too.

 

 

 

_This is my world now._

**Author's Note:**

> Explaining asterisks:
> 
> "It has a smiley face carved on it. I thought he didn’t like to “mess up” books or other stuff…" = truth is, Dream doesn't make his own gifts for Nightmare. He feels like he doesn't deserve everything he gets, so he often breaks and redoes his own presents and gives them to his brother, or just plainly gives them to him.
> 
> "He’s been running off more often than ever for the past two years… and he always comes back at night." = Dream spent lots of time, not with the people of Dreamtale, but with a friend he made. This is a new character in Dreamtale... who will be explained a little down below. ;P
> 
> "Well, the joys of borrowing." = the Nightmare we know isn't Nightmare... but he is. The good one was "possessed" by someone or something (unknown thus far), but he still retains some memories of his past. He remembers that he was bullied, he remembers that Dream is his brother, etc... The stronger memories tend to affect Nightmare. 
> 
> "…who the hell is this idiot." = this little skeleton is a ship that apparently became canon, as far as I know. His name is Ccino, and even though I don't know much about him or his AU, I do know he's really negative and doesn't want to be alone, so he made a "deal" with Nightmare - he would stay with him, but that's about it; Nightmare only accepted because of his negativity, and treats him like an object. This is not a romantic ship, but a toxic ship. Joku does have posts about this if you want a further explanation. 
> 
> "More so than those useless Papyrus or whatever." = it is canon that Nightmare has a castle and an army of Papyruses, in case anyone was wondering - however, that comic Joku made long ago about Dream as a statue in the castle is not canon anymore. 
> 
> "…some random feline thinks he can do something." = this is the new character we were talking about. His name is Neil, and he's a stray cat that lost his arm and family in a fire. He stayed away from people, but Dream began helping him build himself a house even when he told him to go away, and eventually they became really good friends. Neil saves him after he's transformed into a statue (as in, tries to keep him away from Nightmare and take him to the Tree of Magic to undo the spell, as far as I know), though he dies trying. I don't know how this fully plays out: this is the comic Joku is working on right now.
> 
> "I thought dead people don’t celebrate their birthdays." = the good Nightmare doesn't exist anymore. Even though the one we know has his memories, he's dead. Gone. He's not beneath all that black mass or anything.
> 
> "It was pathetic to see him cry over a cape." = Joku made a comic about how Dream's cape broke (fighting against Nightmare ofc) and how he realized his real brother was gone, and this led to him getting his new design and being more serious about everything. I don't know if this will remain canon or not, though.
> 
> "The cat-lover found out just now that Ink and Dream had a fight." = and they did. Dream thought Ink wanted to help AUs and their inhabitants, but when he realized he didn't care for anyone at all, he felt betrayed, and thus they fought. I still don't know if it was an argument or an actual fight, though.
> 
> "It’s such an embarrassment to have to help him." = Nightmare can't let anyone else kill Dream, because he'd die as well.


End file.
